dark thoughts
by Kakashi dreamer
Summary: Kakashi in a darker tone. his inner thoughts and demons.
1. chapter 1

An: ok so this kinda popped into my head one night while I was working. I know it sounds weird but a lot of my ideas are random. Well I hope you like it.

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh could be heard as well as the loud moans of the little vixen that lay under him.

He didn't care what her name was or who she was as a person besides the body he was fucking. She was slender and pale as though she had never really seen outside light or hard work. A little princess. He didn't know why this pissed him off but he began to thrust harder and faster. He wanted to leave marks. He wanted to leave bruises. He stopped his movements only long enough to have her rest on her hands and knees. He didn't give her a warning as he thrust back into her.

He hated this no named whore that was in his bed. His hand raised above him as it came down with the resounding smack against her ass. He could see the hand print and the welt that began to form. He brought his hand back down. She was enjoying this. She was moaning, screaming his name. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

He knew she had reached her peak multiple times. He pulled out and came into the condom. The woman was panting in pure pleasure.

He walked to the bathroom clothes in hand and removed the condom performing a small fire jutsu. He didn't need this whore bothering his day to day life.

He simply left her there in her bedroom, she got her worth out of him. He looked at the time and noticed he was a few hours late to meet the hokage. So he figured he might as well go home and shower.

Kakashi was many things, however he was not romantic when it came to women. He especially hated when they would throw themselves at him thinking they could come him with a kid. He'd learned that lesson quick and made sure his lineage would never continue past him. He would be the last Hatake.

An: so this was it. I wanted something different. you got it.


	2. chapter 2

Tsunade tapped her fingers impatiently against the wooden desk. It never ceased to amaze her how he managed to always be late. Once she told him a meeting was three hours prior to the actual arrival time and he still managed to show up three hours later. That man could get on her nerves. She looked over the stack of papers on her desk and frowned looking at her apprentice.

"Sakura!" The pink haired ninja looked at her master with acknowledgement," Find out where Hatake has managed to sneak off to and bring his ass here now!" She ordered. Without hesitation Sakura did as she was told and sprinted from rooftop to rooftop.

'Where should I try first?' she thought as she leapt with little effort across the village. 'maybe he's at the memorial stone' making a sharp right turn she headed for her destination. Kakashi sensei had always been a mystery to her.

As a genin on his team she grew used to his late arrival time and it never seemed to phase her as it had when they first met. Something that just was. Kakashi sensei was always someone she could never quite understand.

As she reached the memorial stone she could not sense his chakra nor see him. Stopping only long enough to stand by the stone and run her fingers across three names. Sighing she took off and headed for his apartment. 'Maybe he is sleeping' she thought.

She decided this was taking too long and Tsunade would be more than furious if she took any longer. Making the hand signs she needed, a shower of cherry blossoms taking her place.

She fluttered her eyes open as the petals cleared around her. She initially noticed his signature hair and saw that his eyes were closed a look of pain etched on his features. She ran up to him hands glowing with healing chakra. Just as she placed her hand above his chest he opened his eye to stare at emeralds.

An: ok so I think I'm going to leave this here... I was going to make this a one shot but inspiration hit me... So check with me for more.


	3. chapter 3

An: ok so I'm still writing my other story just stuck on rewriting it. I'm sorry about that hopefully it's better this time round. I still got inspiration so for now I'm writing this one. Anyways I love you and enjoy.

As charcoal met emeralds something dark crossed them, just as quickly as jade widen with the look of realization crossing her features. Her hands never had a chance to glow green as his hands reached for her wrist flipping her onto the bed. She looked up confusion and something dark came over her.

"How dare you!" He screams at her. The larger male brings her hands above her and holds them down with one hand. The other reaches far behind him before the resounding smack echoes into the room. The bright red mark appears almost instantly.

Small droplets form on corners of her eyes, looking like crystals. He hated those eyes, he knew that bitch was no good. He reached back again and let his hand continue its assault.

She whimpers as he continued hurting her for impersonating his beloved medic. He hated that she matched every last detail.

He had met her at one of the bars he visited just outside of Konoha. One of his "rewards" for finishing his mission early.

He slammed his hand against her left breast, earning a cough and whimper. Her eyes now filled with fear. He lets out a snarl as he slaps her across the face, splitting her lip blood now coloring her lips.

"KAKASHI!?" Her voice breaks out against the fog of his thoughts. He looks down beneath him recognising the chakra signature of Sakura herself. He immediately released her wrist looking at her with confusion. He quickly gets off of her and stands up next to his bed. He looks at her quivering in fear and it makes a sharp pain rush behind his eyes. He runs his hands against his head before everything went black.


End file.
